Comment un requin fait d'un ligre son goûter!
by khendraja-aro
Summary: Pour Squalo, il est temps de passer à l'offensive. Son enfoiré de boss va prendre ses responsabilités ou va y passer, c'est la Varia qualité des flammes de pluie revue et corrigée par le dangereux requin. Yaoï
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : propriété intellectuelle : Akira Amano que je remercie pour l'emprunt

OS : TYL/XANXUS/SQUALO/romance/petit PWP/OCC/lemon/rating M

**Pour rester en adéquation avec la charte de ce site.**

_**A l'attention des plus jeunes ou des plus pudiques, YAOÏ, lemon et rating M :**_

_**Impliquent une relation entre deux hommes avec scènes érotiques suggestives implicites ou explicites selon les sensibilités qui ne conviennent pas à tous les lecteurs et peuvent les choquer. **_

_**Vous êtes responsables des choix de lecture que vous faites. **_

_**N'allez pas au risque de vous générez du malaise, au-delà de ce que vous êtes capable d'aborder ou d'accepter. **_

**Résumé** : Pour Squalo, il est temps de passer à l'offensive. Son enfoiré de boss va prendre ses responsabilités ou va y passer, c'est la Varia qualité des flammes de pluie revue et corrigée par le dangereux requin.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment un requin fait d'un ligre son goûter!<strong>

Reborn regardait Tsuna tenter de négocier la vie de Gokudera avec Xanxus, toujours aussi méprisant et violent. Ce n'est pas peu dire… Comme à son habitude le bras droit du Decimo l'avait ouvert une fois encore, hurlant sur le boss de la Varia après l'emploi du fatidique « Déchet » à l'encontre de Tsuna.

Mokuro laissa son rire sardonique s'envoler dans la salle de réunion, après tout, seul Gokudera perdait encore son calme pour ce genre de truc. Ils n'étaient plus des collégiens et si son châtain restait un homme altruiste et conciliant de par nature, Xanxus savait la limite à ne pas dépasser s'il ne voulait pas goûter à la puissance du Decimo.

Un sourire vicieux apparut sur les lèvres du bébé en interceptant le regard concupiscent du gardien de la brume sur son élève. Il s'étira plus encore sur sa bouille ronde quand il vit celui de Squalo qui profitait de l'altercation pour mater impunément le fessier superbement moulé de son boss.

Depuis quand ces gamins (parce que pour Reborn, ils resteraient des gamins) voyaient autre chose que leur boss quand ils posaient leur regard sur ces deux idiots ? Xanxus ou Tsuna, flamme de la colère ou de la dernière volonté, un peu trop de puissance qui chatouillait semble-t-il la libido de leurs gardiens respectifs.

Si le tueur à gages jamais surpassé à cette heure savait que Mokuro était l'amant de Tsuna, par contre il se posait toujours la question pour Xanxus et Superbi. Il aurait peut être la réponse. En effet, le Decimo restait quelques jours en Italie pour régler des affaires et certains cas avec Xanxus avant de réintégrer ses pénates avec ses gardiens. En attendant que les jeunes hommes se calment, il se mit en mode repos. Son « shoupi… shoupi » fut vite interrompu par le hurlement de Squalo qui retenait avec Lussuria un Xanxus aux yeux exorbités prêt à en découdre avec Gokudera qui n'avait pas trouver mieux que de lâcher Uri.

Les gardiens et la Varia toujours heureux d'une bonne baston s'étaient tous mis en position, Reborn en savait la raison profonde, le combat pour les anneaux s'inscrirait le temps de leur existence. Non plus pour les fameuses bagues mais parce que l'ensemble de ces hommes s'attirait mutuellement, chacun voulant tester compétences, puissances et stratégies. Jeu apprécié où l'expérience des uns se confrontait à l'imprévisibilité des autres. Uni aurait certainement souri puis ri devant la scène tentant d'empêcher ses propres hommes de sauter à pieds joints dans la mêlée, d'ailleurs elle le faisait peut être de là où elle était.

Le silence se fit d'un coup quand la voix devenue plus grave et plus implacable s'éleva dans l'ensemble des provocations et des cris. L'air s'était chargé, on entendit ce bruit si spécifique aux flammes crisser, Tsuna mode Decimo valait quand même le détour !

Xanxus ne le dira jamais, mais ce changement l'excitait toujours même s'il ne fera jamais de courbette devant son cadet, ni même d'efforts relationnels. Le gamin dans cet état lui plaisait infiniment, finalement il n'était pas peu fier du Decimo. La famille Vongola, comme il l'avait rêvée puissante plus jeune, existait malgré ce boss un peu trop tendre et naïf, mais quand il fallait frapper ! Bon il taisait à tous qu'une partie des affaires étaient à sa charge à la demande du môme aussi. Il gardait bien profondément enfoui derrière son regard glacial ce petit secret.

- Stop… Xanxus, lâche Uri et toi Gokudera ferme tes boîtes.

Un frisson traversa Mokuro, il craquait littéralement devant ce ton qui n'appelait pas de réponse et cet ordre dit si calmement. Miam, Tsuna était indiscutablement sexe et bandant quand il y rayonnait ainsi. Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Decimo, son hyper intuition lui faisait lire dans la tension du corps de son gardien tout ce qui était interdit au moins de 18 ans et qui lui traversait l'esprit en cet instant. Son sourire se fit plus appuyé quand il lut cette même tension chez Squalo alors qu'il gardait les yeux fixés sur Xanxus. Il fallait dire que le boss de la Varia affichait maintenant une espèce de rictus sexy au coin des lèvres, son regard s'était intensifié derrière ses mèches rebelles. Un bad boy séduisant à la posture provocante se tenait devant Tsuna avec une légère trace d'admiration dans les yeux. Légère et discernable que par le Decimo. En son fort intérieur, Tsuna exhortait Superbi à ordonner plutôt que crier, il verrait la différence…

- Nous reprendrons demain Xanxus, nos hommes ont besoin de décompresser, s'aérer et de s'amuser.

Reborn ayant entendu l'ordre de Tsuna sourit à son tour. Qu'allait faire Squalo ? Il pourrait toujours les observer discrètement. Il fit un clin d'œil au Decimo qui embarquait sa troupe, Lussuria les suivant voulant lui aussi profiter de la plage et mater à loisir pectoraux et muscles qui s'étaient développés. L'amoureux de la papote légère et des derniers potins sur la mode masculine espérait bien tenter pour tête de poulpe de se faire une espèce de remake du tatouage rouge de G. Il avait même prévu de tresser les longs cheveux de Mokuro mais ceci serait très certainement plus difficile à négocier avec le gardien de la brume.

- Boss-channn ! J'accompagne les enfants dans leur résidence et leur montre les attractions.

- Ishishishi, Mammon, si on les accompagnait aussi…

- Allez, allez ! J'y gagne quoi ?

- Bel-sempei, est-ce que je peux te…

Comme d'habitude, trois lames transpercèrent le chapeau de Fran en représailles. Comme d'habitude, le groupe finissait par ressembler à une bande d'ados excités, comme d'habitude Xanxus semblait au dessus de cela avant de montrer un certain agacement et lâcher de sa voix rocailleuse :

- Dégagez stupides déchets…

Au ton employé, Levi pour une fois n'en remit pas une couche et les suivit, laissant Xanxus et Squalo seul dans la demeure.

Quand tous furent partis, le brun alla se servir un bourbon avant de s'affaler négligemment dans un des fauteuils. Nonchalamment il posa ses pieds sur la table et se mit à déboutonner un peu plus cette chemise flottante, sa cravate lâche jouait sur sa poitrine mise à nue et les plumes d'un sombre bordeaux mêlé de turquoise tissées dans sa mèche de cheveux caressaient son cou. Il ferma les yeux, sa main fit tourner lentement le verre qu'il tenait. Il faisait chaud. Juillet en Italie, tout le monde se baladait en tee short et autres vêtements légers, eux gardaient leur tenue de pro revue à la baisse, la fourrure ne s'y trouvait plus comme les manches, sauf pour le boss dont seul le col avait disparu, mais comme il aimait juste poser la veste sur ses épaules, ça lui était moins pénible de toute façon.

- Hé détritus, va ouvrir les fenêtres.

Une envie d'hurler qu'il n'était pas son laquais fut réprimé avant même qu'elle ne soit exprimée. Squalo qui jouait un petit jeu avec Xanxus depuis une quinzaine de jours avait bien compris le message que le Decimo lui avait fait passer quelques minutes au par avant. Finalement Tsunayoshi avait sûrement raison, les types chiants et intouchables comme son boss, Hibari ou Mokuro, il n'y avait qu'un moyen de les allonger, c'était de les dominer par la force ou la ruse.

Il se savait fort, n'avait-il pas été pressentit comme boss de l'escouade d'assassins avant qu'il ne laisse Xanxus les diriger ? Mais il savait qu'il ne possédait pas cette aura de sur-puissance comme Sawada qui excitait les rebelles. Par contre en matière de stratégie, il était le tacticien hors pair et il avait joué son rôle parfaitement lors de la guerre de la Tri-Ni-Sette dans ce futur qu'ils ne connaissaient tous que par le souvenir d'un passé et l'incroyable aura du Decimo aujourd'hui.

Un sourire en coin apparu alors qu'il allait malgré une certaine irritation ouvrir ces putains de fenêtres, après tout il était lié à un requin, n'était-il pas un prédateur en puissance… Quand il se retourna, il observa Xanxus en se posant contre un des murs.

Toujours provocant avec cette espèce de virilité animale latente, l'homme dégageait la même superbe et dangereuse léthargie du fauve au repos mais aux aguets. Paupières closes, il laissait sa langue paresser sur ses lèvres après avoir absorbé une gorgée ambrée de son bourbon. « Tsh… ce type était horripilant » Il l'allumait juste comme ça, en se pavanant comme un gros chat sur un coussin qui attend la caresse en ronronnant avant de planter ses griffes dans la main pour le fun ou par ennui.

Ils avaient eu de nombreuses situations ambigües en dix ans mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait changé cela en une réalité. Quand Yamato lors d'une soirée trop arrosée lui avait raconté les tribulations amoureuses et érotiques du Decimo et de son gardien de la brume, il s'était dit que ces gamins avaient bien plus de couilles que lui ou son enfoiré de boss qui n'avaient fait que fantasmer sur des incidents sans jamais oser faire autre chose.

Le tacticien s'était donc décidé et avait mis en place un plan. Le requin passait en mode chasse dans les fonds sous marin de ses désirs. Le pire dans son affaire, c'était de payer cette merde de Mammon et ce petit connard de Fran depuis 15 jours pour éviter l'intervention d'un Lussuria qui ne comprendrait pas pourquoi son Boss-channn et son Squa-channn ne l'invitaient pas pour une petite partie à trois ou rendre plus idiot un Levi qui par sa soumission risquerait de donner des idées à son tyran de boss avant de mourir. Il fallait ce qu'il fallait ! Après tout la bête assoupie et diablement tentante sur ce foutu fauteuil en valait la peine !

15 jours à parader devant le regard toujours aussi indifférent, jouant au chat et au poisson, accentuant les moments ambivalents : regards plus chauds, gestes équivoques et tout cela dosés à la perfection pour faire monter la température entre eux. Ça marchait, le sourire sexy qui venait d'apparaître sur les lèvres brillantes de Xanxus le prouvaient. Squalo décida donc de passer à l'offensive. Ils allaient être tranquilles pour un petit moment.

Décollant du mur, il vint tout bonnement s'assoir sur la table, posant son pied sur le rebord du fauteuil. Le brun n'ouvrit pas un œil mais son sourire se fit plus marqué. Profitant du mouvement qu'il faisait pour s'installer encore un peu plus confortablement, Squalo défit les boutons de sa veste. Ne portant qu'elle, il garda la ceinture histoire qu'elle disparaisse par d'autres mains que les siennes et deux ou trois boutons. Puis posant son avant bras sur son genoux, il prit le verre de bourbon qu'il retira en prenant son temps.

Un œil s'ouvrit sur une pupille grenat qui l'observa. Sa longue chevelure d'un blanc patiné lui cachait une partie du visage alors qu'il portait le verre à ses lèvres et laissait sa langue récolter l'alcool qui s'accrochait encore à l'endroit où celles de Xanxus s'étaient posées.

- Stupide… donne moi mon verre ou je te tue idiot.

Squalo ne répondit pas, il le défiait finissant l'alcool et laissant intentionnellement une larme lui échapper. L'œil sombre suivit attentivement la course de celle-ci des lèvres au menton, elle continua sa route descendant pour atteindre la pomme d'Adam avant qu'un doigt curieux ne vienne l'intercepter puis refaire le trajet arrière. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Squalo avant que sa langue ne vienne la récupérer.

- Je vais te tuer !

Mais Squalo ne se démonta pas, il continua son jeu, laissant sa langue retracer ce doigt. Xanxus ouvrit le deuxième œil en grognant, il fixa les pupilles gris-bleutées de son capitaine dont les paupières s'étaient fermées de moitié sous le plaisir qu'il prenait. Pour voir jusqu'où il était prêt à aller, le rictus aux lèvres il rajouta un second doigt qui se fit très vite caresser. Ses yeux se rétrécirent alors que son autre main allait se perdre dans la longue chevelure pour finir par s'arrêter sur le bas du crane. Il retira ses doigts partant récupérer le verre pour le poser alors qu'il approchait les lèvres humides des siennes. Son souffle chaud les agaça pendant qu'il murmura sa menace.

- Je vais vraiment te tuer Squalo.

Le « on verra impertinent » du capitaine fut étouffé par un baiser dur et brûlant. La langue impérieuse de Xanxus envahit sans concession la bouche de son homologue pour un ballet incendiaire. Squalo le laissa faire ce dont il avait envie, son but était simple laisser le ligre penser qu'il décidait ou dominait. Il sentait sur sa nuque la main crispée qui le pressait, il se laissa donc dévorer pendant que ses propres mains filaient dans l'entrebâillement de la chemise et finissaient par toucher ce dont elles avaient vraiment envie, soit la peau chaude de son enfoiré.

Xanxus, sentant les intruses redessiner ses muscles et s'arrêter sur ses tétons pour jouer, interrompit son baiser pour venir planter son regard de braise dans celui de son capitaine et observer sa prochaine démarche. Squalo resserra ses longues jambes sur ses flancs et se mit à caresser du bout de la langue les lèvres encore entrouvertes de son boss. Il enleva les derniers boutons de la chemise avant d'en sortir les pans laissant ses doigts se glisser tranquillement sous la ceinture rouge et la retirer d'un geste lent, frôlant maintenant la peau qui répondit par un frémissement alors que les muscles abdominaux se crispaient sous cette sensation. Sentant la brûlure du souffle s'accélérer sous le geste, il continua son manège sur la fermeture du pantalon. Pour toute réponse il entendit un sourd « emmerdeur » à moitié grogné avant qu'un nouveau baiser ne vienne s'imposer. Il était plus lent mais non pas moins passionné, Xanxus le châtiait en l'allumant un peu plus.

Il se sentit poussé inexorablement avant de se retrouver le dos reposant sur la table, le corps lourd du brun prenant sa place sur le sien et entre ses cuisses alors que deux mains venaient encadrer son visage et l'empêcher de fuir si l'idée lui prenait, ce qui n'était de toute façon pas dans ses intentions. Il remonta ses jambes pour emprisonner son boss quand il sentit un déhanchement sensuel entre elles le faisant rechercher de nouveau cette friction. Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux fesses fermes pour intensifier la sensation. Leurs langues mêlées bataillaient voluptueusement avant que Xanxus ne réédite cette interruption pour l'observer pendant qu'il se déhanchait à nouveau. Il le défiait du regard tout en se mouvant selon des rythmes qui échappaient à son capitaine le laissant ainsi sombrer plus encore dans le désir et le besoin. Puis il glissa sa paume au bas des reins de Squalo alors que l'autre vint fermement se noyer dans la masse soyeuse des cheveux. Il se redressa tout en croquant le lobe d'oreille à sa portée avant de mordre légèrement plus fort et de se diriger hors de la pièce.

Squalo profita de ce répit pour dévorer la nuque et remonter redessiner le contour de la mâchoire de sa langue, il se retrouva plaquer contre un mur après avoir méchamment ondulé du bassin, Xanxus se mit à embrasser sa clavicule puis lui laisser une marque de dents accompagné d'un coup de rein violent. La voix rocailleuse chuchota un « tu vas crier, tu sais ! ». Squalo répondit par un mouvement du bassin et un petit rire sec avant d'être enlevé encore une fois. Les deux hommes disparurent dans les escaliers.

La porte claqua d'un coup de pied, Squalo tombant en rebondissant sur le grand lit. La pénombre qui régnait dans la chambre due aux volets fermés à l'espagnolette ne lui permit pas de s'attarder sur le décor de la chambre du boss. De toute façon, le seul décor qu'il voulait voir était Xanxus nu et cette mèche à plumes bouger au rythme de leur corps à corps. Pour l'instant il cherchait comment l'amener à le sucer sans que Xanxus se fasse prier, il décida donc de se libérer de ses fringues et tant pis pour son premier désir d'être dessapé.

C'était une bonne idée, le brun l'observait un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, il ne bougeait pas. Squalo prit son temps et fit glisser un à un les morceaux de son habillement rajoutant quelques caresses de ci de là tout en appréciant du regard les abdos de son grand diable découverts et cette ligne brune plus visible depuis que la fermeture du pantalon avait été mise à mal par ses soins. Le message était passé, un rire sardonique s'éleva dans la pièce, le brun joua à faire glisser son pouce dans l'élastique de son boxer. Il venait de se faire prendre dans les filets du requin et Squalo cacha son petit sourire victorieux.

- Squal… rêves toujours…

La chemise vola à une rapidité dans un coin de la pièce suivi aussitôt par les bottes et le pantalon laissant Xanxus dans son boxer relevant son érection. Sa cravate pendait dans sa main. Squalo avait tout prévu, il était affreusement et délibérément lascif, offert au regard grenat, ses jambes étaient largement ouvertes alors qu'il caressait de la paume son sexe. Reposant sur un coude, ses mèches longues voilaient son regard retombant sur son épaule, caressant le haut de sa cuisse, il remonta son pied gauche sur le matelas s'exposant encore un peu plus. De sa démarche complètement féline maintenant Xanxus vint se positionner, il regarda encore son capitaine qui ne faisait que le provoquer, son sourire se fit carnassier alors que sa main vint recouvrir celle qui travaillait actuellement sur l'érection de Squalo. En quelques secondes, il lui emprisonna les poignets qu'il maintint par la cravate au dessus de sa tête accroché au montant de son lit. Puis il s'agenouilla toujours en cherchant son regard, riant encore une fois en entendant le premier cri furax dans ce petit jeu. Il saisit entre ses lèvres son sexe avant de laisser sa langue redéfinir les lois en matière de torture mafieuse en vigueur dans son esprit. Squalo allait payer chèrement ces 15 jours… et puis ces dix ans… et puis ce début d'après-midi… et puis les prochaines années… et les prochains corps à corps… il était le boss après tout !

Tout en se régalant des tremblements et gémissements de son capitaine, Xanxus finit de se dévêtir. Il bandait dur en voyant son furieux épéiste rageur et colérique gémir si licencieusement d'une voix sourde, haletant ou râlant son prénom en tressaillant. Il parcourait son sexe de sa langue, de ses lèvres, l'affolant toujours plus. Parfois il laissait juste son souffle refaire le même chemin, sa salive se retrouvant rafraichi avant de se diriger sur les testicules qu'il redessinait tendrement. Il n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

Il voyagea vers l'entrée qu'il remplierait par la suite. Ses mains écartant la chair pour atteindre l'anneau qu'il convoitait, il sentit la surprise de Squalo d'être taquiné ici mais il continua d'infliger sa justice de sa langue machiavélique. Après un moment, il revint à son activité précédente décidant de le faire jouir avant de le retourner pour reprendre son agréable occupation actuelle. Quand le corps en sueur se crispa sous le plaisir et se cambra dans un cri silencieux, il le dévora des yeux tout en buvant l'amère semence.

Squalo retomba dans le moelleux du lit, son corps tremblant par vague, la lumière qui filtrait par les lattes des volets éclairait sa peau luisante, sa chevelure s'étalait sur les draps, ses narines frémissaient. Xanxus vint caresser son visage tendrement faisant ouvrir les deux pupilles encore égarées.

- Enfoiré, m'attacher…

- J'aurais dû le faire depuis bien longtemps… je ne sais toujours pas si je veux te détacher, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, je t'ai dit que j'allais te tuer.

- Oh… regardant l'homme qui venait de le faire jouir, un sourire de victoire écrasante aux lèvres il réfléchit vite.

Il l'avait amené à le sucer mais n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait attaché pendant cet interlude agréable. Bien si Xanxus voulait continuer sans le libérer, il lui préparait une petite surprise de son acabit.

- Boss ! Sa voix s'était faite mielleuse. Si tu me détaches…

- La ferme Squal, je ne te laisserais pas la commande !

Ne pouvant faire que contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il remonta son genoux qu'il frotta doucement sur le sexe turgescent faisant gémir son enfoiré. A la guerre comme à la guerre, il avait quand même prévu son attaque !

Mais pour l'instant il se retrouvait otage d'un Xanxus gourmand dont l'objectif était de cartographier son corps de la langue et de ses mains. Il perdait souvent la tête sous les caresses sensuelles et voluptueuses et finissait par râler en suppliant sous celles plus libertines et indécentes. Son boss était le diable en personne, ne se lassant pas de le voir chuter dans les affres du plaisir sauvage qu'il lui imposait. Les mains prisonnières du lien se crispaient mais Xanxus tout à sa satisfaction continuait de le soumettre. Petit requin aussi inoffensif qu'un petit poisson sous ses caresses, il prenait un plaisir fou à voir le bel homme se tordre impudiquement comme la première des catins.

Il connaissait bien son Squal, braillard certes, violent aussi, mais fidèle, intense et plus tendre qu'il ne le montrait. Son ami au-delà de tout et son amant à partir de maintenant, point à la ligne. De toute façon, il ne fallait pas l'avoir allumer sans répit depuis 15 jours. Il y a toujours un prix à payer ! Et le sien est particulièrement élevé.

Il retourna Squal lui faisant creuser son dos alors que ses mains maintenaient son bassin, ses pouces se dirigeaient vers la zone de combat déjà bien humide mais comme il voulait le marquer, il reprit donc sous un gémissement de mendiant son agréable occupation. Lentement, il laissa l'un deux s'enfoncer puis le second, sa langue vint soutenir l'offensive alors qu'il jouait à les ressortir aussi lentement.

Il recommença son manège avec son index cette fois cherchant cette prostate mythique et lâcha un petit rire quand le petit cri de Squal résonna. Bien, c'est ce qu'il voulait, il laissa son index et son majeur rentrer et sortir lentement pendant qu'il remontait la colonne de son fou en la mordillant et l'embrassant. Il caressa cette petite masse tranquillement en reculant du dos de Squal qui l'invectivait, l'injuriant pour son supplice.

Il mordit plus franchement le creux d'un flanc en sentant que Squalo s'empalait d'un mouvement fluide sur ces deux doigts et commençait à se mouvoir. Son cœur battait à grand coup sourd et rapide, il tenait bon son propre désir mais Squal était définitivement entrain de le faire se perdre. Quel arrogant épéiste plus tentateur que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer !

Finalement ne voir que son dos ne lui suffisait pas, il voulait voir son visage extatique sous le plaisir, voler ses râles par des baisers brûlants, le voir… oui le voir se tendre et se tordre en bougeant sur lui. Il retourna encore une fois son prisonnier tout en s'installant confortablement le dos surélevé par les deux têtes d'oreiller duveteuses.

Enfin ! pensa Squal, la situation tournait à son avantage. Il n'était pas loin de jouir une seconde fois alors que Xanxus restait encore maître de son corps, le bâtard ! Cet enfoiré laissait juste une respiration rapide s'échapper alors qu'il se demandait s'il ne serait pas aphone en fin de soirée pour sa part. Il était vraiment temps de faire quelque chose, à ce rythme là !

C'est là que le tacticien avait décidé de poser son piège. Un sourire de prédateur apparut, tout de suite remarqué par les yeux lourds de Xanxus. Qu'avait préparé le démon… Squal rejeta la tête en arrière d'un mouvement hypnotique, sa longue chevelure balayant ses reins et caressant les cuisses fermes de son boss. Il posa ses mains sur le montant du lit en creusant plus encore son dos, il laissa le sexe dur et brûlant à l'entrée de son intimité quelques secondes, jouant de ses muscles, les contractant doucement sur le bout fiévreux. Enfin le premier râle de Xanxus résonna mais la petite surprise, c'est qu'il dégageait des flammes de tranquillité lui permettant de contrôler les contractions de ses muscles tout en s'empalant sur Xanxus. Son boss était à sa merci.

Sa tête retomba, il le regarda qui se crispait sous le plaisir de se sentir avaler dans cet étroit fourreau incandescent qui se resserrait par intermittence. Squalo bougeait souplement jouant sur les rythmes de ses contractions, ses flammes ralentissaient considérablement les mouvements de hanche de Xanxus lui imposant lui aussi une douce torture, il sentait les mains puissantes se crisper sur ses fesses ou les masser alors que l'homme gémissait son prénom, les yeux clos sous le trop plein de sensations.

- Tu veux me tuer petit requin… Un autre gémissement finissant dans un grognement ponctua la fin de sa phrase.

- Ha… enfoiré… tu crois que j'allais te laisser gagner la partie… ha !

- Putain, c'est trop bon, haaa… voyons si je rajoute les miennes…

Dans un regard de connivence, les deux hommes firent alterner leurs flammes, Squalo se retirait lentement en se contractant alors que Xansus le pénétrait puissamment utilisant sa double qualité ne ratant jamais la prostate le faisant crier sourdement alors que lui-même grognait. Ses mains caressaient et agaçaient tour à tour les fesses, le sexe ou les tétons de Squalo, ne tenant plus il accéléra le mouvement en prenant fermement son bassin pour imprimer ses coups de rein violent. Son capitaine se déhanchait plus fortement, lui ordonnant d'y aller plus fort encore, plus vite et plus profondément.

Xanxus regrettait cette putain de cravate, il voulait l'embrasser impitoyablement, infliger le même mouvement de sa langue dans cette bouche qui l'exhortait. Squalo avait les yeux presque clos sous le plaisir, la sueur glissait sur ses tempes et sur ses lèvres, sa langue venait parfois la goûter et ses dents malmener la pulpe gonflée. Ses longs cheveux se balançaient sous leur rythme, retombant parfois sur ses épaules et sur son torse caressant sa peau. Il restait excitant avant, pendant et après.

Tant pis pour la cravate, il y aurait de toute façon d'autres rounds. Les flammes de pluie disparurent l'emmenant à jouir aussi brutalement sous la dernière contraction des muscles de son capitaine qui le suivit presque aussitôt. Il se déversa en jets puissants alors qu'il recevait sur son torse le fluide chaud de son braillard. Un faible « détache-moi » le rappela avant qu'il ne sombre dans les limbes post orgasmiques. Il dénoua le morceau de tissu et récupéra l'homme qu'il déposa sur le matelas. Dégageant son visage des cheveux humides, il l'embrassa tendrement avant de sentir les lèvres se courber, il se recula légèrement pour voir un sourire de contentement satisfait, il ne retint pas le sien.

Il s'installa et prit Squal dans ses bras, après tout personne ne pouvait le voir dans son moment de douceur ! Fermant ses yeux tout en caressant le dos humide et jouant avec les longues mèches de l'homme qui reposait sur lui. Il se mit à rire légèrement ce qui fit grogner son homologue.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu as réussi à m'allonger Squal !

- Hein… pourquoi tu dis ça !

- Moi aussi déchet, j'ai dû payer Mammon et Fran.

Squalo releva la tête de son épaule brusquement, c'était quoi ce délire.

- En fait, j'ai eu un petit entretien ce matin avec Reborn… Il m'a dit que tu avais discuté avec le môme aux moufles…

Un sourire méchant collé aux lèvres, Xanxus le regardait très certainement d'un air supérieur et particulièrement content de lui. Squalo se fit retourné sur le matelas et emprisonner par les bras puissant de son boss qui s'approchait dangereusement de ses lèvres avant de lui murmurer

- Le bébé m'avait prévenu que tu risquais d'utiliser tes flammes...

- Voooi…

Le cri furax se transforma sous des rires machiavéliques et des baisers mouillés en gémissements.

Il pensait avoir tout planifier mais cet enfoiré y avait pensé lui aussi...

Au bord de mer, Tsuna se mit à sourire bêtement en entendant Reborn dire « Deuxième round, fight ! » tout en sortant une sucette rose bonbon. Il se mit à rire franchement en jetant un regard en coin sur l'équipe de Mokuro qui s'était absentée. Faisant un clin d'œil à Reborn, il pensa qu'une autre bataille arrivait, ce soir il y aurait surement des petits jeux de flammes dans leur résidence.

* * *

><p>Ciasso<p>

Ça, j'appelle ça du nimportenawak mais ça m'a fait rire alors pourquoi ne pas en faire rire d'autres par la même occasion, enfin j'espère que vous vous serez amuser.

Shoupi,shoupi… shoupi,shoupi….


	2. Chapter 2

**Pour rester en adéquation avec la charte de ce site.**

_**A l'attention des plus jeunes ou des plus pudiques, YAOÏ, lemon et rating M :**_

_**Impliquent une relation entre deux hommes avec scènes érotiques suggestives implicites ou explicites selon les sensibilités qui ne conviennent pas à tous les lecteurs et peuvent les choquer. **_

_**Vous êtes responsables des choix de lecture que vous faites. **_

_**N'allez pas au risque de vous générez du malaise, au-delà de ce que vous êtes capable d'aborder ou d'accepter. **_

* * *

><p>Disclamer : propriété intellectuelle : Akira Amano que je remercie pour l'emprunt<p>

OS : TYL/SQUALO/XANXUS/romance/OCC/

**Résumé** : Echec du goûter de ligre. La vengeance de Squalo sera terrible, enfin il l'espère…

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>La vengeance de Squalo est un plat qui se mange chaud !<strong>

Il tournait en cage comme un lion… Non ! Il tournait dans un bocal comme un requin qui s'était fait baisé. Et ce n'est pas peu dire !

Dans tous les sens du terme comme dans tous les sens sans terme et de façon magistrale, son arrière train s'en souvenait encore !

Magnifique, dévorant et excitant, complètement épuisant mais putain quel pied phénoménale !

Et maintenant… quelle rage phénoménale ! Un plan qui avait foiré comme jamais à cause de ce scélérat de Reborn et des bonnes idées de cet idiot de Decimo de **XXXXX** à la noix !

Depuis leur petit interlude « romantico-sexo-torride », Squalo avait des envies… de fraises ? Non-non, c'est bon pour les femmes ces conneries… Non, des envies de rétrécir de quelques centimètres ou élaguer de quelques membres les crétins : de son équipe, le Decimo, le bébé, la femme de ménage, le majordome, le facteur, le chien et les couillons de piafs. Enfin bref, des envies de meurtres sanglants et violents pour calmer ses nerfs de grand stratège qui comme Napoléon sur le front Russe avaient été mis à rude épreuve !

Bon, les crétins étaient repartis après ce week-end où il avait perdu en tout et pour tout son corps et sa voix deux nuits de suite en plus de l'après-midi fatidique. Si ses calculs étaient bons, cela faisait 3 rounds à 0 pour son enfoiré de Boss. Squalo s'affaissa sur la moquette de sa chambre frappant du poing le sol qui absorba un peu de sa rage. Devant la glace de son armoire, nu comme au jour de sa naissance, les cheveux s'étalant autour de lui comme les doux pétales de la fleur qui éclot sous le soleil… Putain de poésie quand tu nous tiens ! Il se releva brutalement et accessoirement coincé légèrement au niveau des reins.

Non il n'avait rien d'une fleur qui éclot, il ressemblait à un vétéran de la Bataille de Vittorio Veneto sorti tout droit du Piave merde ! Sa peau était parsemée de tâches sombres dues aux succions indécentes de ce sale ligre, ses mains qui l'avaient maintenu restaient gravées, bon nous dirions plutôt marquées sur ses hanches et ses cuisses, il était zébré comme s'il était passé par les barbelés et il avait mal partout. En gros, il venait de refaire la guerre de la Tri-Ni-Sette à lui tout seul. L'abîme appelant l'abîme et le Quianti les pastas, Squalo se devait de rendre coup pour coup, œil pour dent et la sienne était particulièrement aiguisée.

Deuxième campagne pour allonger son boss et cette fois, oui, il serait victorieux !

Première chose de l'information, seconde chose de la subtilité, troisième chose la mise à mort par KO. Pas trop compliqué en théorie mais poisson appâté craint l'hameçon, il était hors de question de demander à qui que ce soit d'intervenir dans sa bataille. Mais commençons par le commencement se dit-il, les antalgiques et du chocolat en barre pour retrouver ses forces. Cahin-caha il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, fouillant dans le tiroir pour mettre la main sur ces fichus cachets qui allaient lui permettre d'éviter toutes remarques des merdeux et les perfides sous entendus de son enfoiré.

Xanxus paraissait dans son lit un sourire sadiquo-tendre aux lèvres. Son braillard l'avait quitté discrètement ce matin non sans quelques difficultés dans la synchronisation de ses mouvements moteurs. Un week-end des plus enchanteurs… qui plus est devant la réédition certaine de ces interludes et ce pour la 40ène d'années à venir : programme spécial du boss de la Varia, décida-t-il. Néanmoins connaissant son capitaine, il se doutait que l'homme allait chercher la vengeance et quelle vengeance… Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'idée. Quel été en perspective !

Il sauta du lit car lui le pouvait et parti prendre une bonne douche. L'eau tiède dévalait avec plaisir sur les muscles de l'homme alors qu'il passait négligemment ses mains mousseuses sur leurs reliefs. Ses pensées étaient loin d'être chaste, il avait encore à l'esprit les gémissements rauques de son Squal et son affriolante souplesse. Et merde ! Le voilà bandant à nouveau ! Il se frictionna plus durement, attention il se devait de garder la tête froide à défaut du bas de son corps. Impossible avec ces images qui revenaient en boucle pour lui rappeler qu'il était bon d'être le Boss et d'avoir ce petit poisson aguicheur et dépravé comme amant. Mécontent de n'avoir pas de maîtrise mais résolu à régler le problème rapidement, il s'occupa de son excitation, regrettant simplement que l'épéiste ne soit pas sous cette douche et lui le punissant en bonne et due forme pour ces effets secondaires non désirés.

Comme il est de mise en été où le travail se fait moins intense, l'équipe prenait le temps de vivre donnant ainsi la représentation la plus exhaustive de l'art du Farniente si cher aux italiens. Ce n'est pas avant 10h tapante que les hommes de la Varia descendirent pour le petit-déjeuner. Celui-ci fut servi sur la terrasse et pour le deuxième matin consécutif, Bel, Fran et Lussuria notèrent que Squalo portait une chemise à manche longue légère certes, mais à manche longue tout de même dont le col était fermé comme la soutane d'un prêtre sicilien en plein geste pêcheur derrière la sacristie.

Lévi n'ayant d'yeux que pour le Boss passa à côté de la preuve où tout du moins l'indice majeur qu'il se passait des choses inhabituelles, se demandant juste si le fameux prêtre était dit pêcheur en raison des armes et de l'argent qu'il passait aux hommes du parrain ou en raison de l'étrange position de sa bonne appelée Annie. Bel et Fran avaient reçu les ordres indiscutables de Xanxus la veille sur l'absolue interdiction d'émettre une remarque ou soudoyer financièrement Squalo, Mammon étant reparti avec la tribu des bambino et de leur chef à moufles, l'affaire était réglée, close… En un mot comme en deux : l'omerta était de circonstance s'ils voulaient vivre encore quelques années.

Lussuria qui ne pêchait pas par son incroyable perspicacité, restait néanmoins d'un niveau bien supérieur à Lévi. Pas de petite mise au point pour lui mais l'homme amateur d'hommes ne pouvait que sourire ce matin là. Ce n'est pas à lui qu'on allait mettre le bikini rose et l'appeler la Cicciolina ! Son Boss ! Son incroyable, terrible et sadique Boss se faisait son incroyable, magnifique et tempétueux capitaine de son cœur. Il eut un petit pincement à l'endroit concerné mais ne résista pas longtemps à la joie égoïste de ce grand et merveilleux secret, prévoyant déjà la nouvelle garde robe du dit Capitaine moyennant pièces sonnantes et trébuchantes évidement, ces services avait fait le tour des familles les plus réputées. Ces deux hommes étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et foi de Lussuria, s'il pouvait aider son capitaine nouvellement rebaptisé son Cavalier de Cœur dans la conquête définitive du Roi de Pique, il l'aiderait plutôt deux fois qu'une. Bien, en tout bon mafieux normalement constitué, il gardait au fin fond de son esprit comme de sa manche, un calcul de probabilité sur la possibilité de négocier une partie à trois avec ces deux bêtes sexy. Mais qui avait besoin de le savoir !

Xanxus arriva superbe, rayonnant d'autosatisfaction comme seul le Boss de la Varia pouvait le faire. Un sourire plus sauvage, plus agressif et plus tentateur s'affichait sur son visage et que dire de son regard voilé en partie par des paupières à demi-fermées, un regard velouté, profond, de chasseur repu après un festin de lion. Félinement dangereux, voilà comment le Boss apparu. Il s'assit nonchalamment et commença tranquillement à tartiner de panna son cornetto, le regard posé sur son capitaine. Son sourire releva ses dents blanches devant la mine du dit capitaine qui serrait les dents dès qu'il bougeait sur sa chaise.

Squalo ne pipa pas un mot et détourna son regard furieux, il décida de snober purement et simplement cet enfoiré si satisfait. En rageant, il étala sa confiture et parti tout de suite dans ses pensées, plus exactement dans son nouveau plan. Le regard de braise du chef s'attendrit alors qu'il laissait un petit rire lui échapper, bien Monsieur faisait sa princesse outragée.

La journée passa sans changement de la part de Squalo, Xanxus comprenant qu'il avait peut-être rattrapé un peu vite toutes ses années pour une première, décida qu'il laisserait son requin se calmer tranquillement. Néanmoins, il nota que l'homme passait beaucoup de temps à lire sur la chaise longue près de la piscine. Les déchets semblaient apathiques et spectateurs de la situation. La résidence qui pulsait habituellement aux cris en ut mineur et en balles de calibre non définie restait silencieuse et Fran se retournait parfois en sursautant toujours surpris de ne rien voir pas même la lame de Bel.

Deux jours passèrent, Xanxus commençait à sentir l'huile d'olive lui monter au nez. Passe encore une journée sans un mot et une nuit seul dans son lit mais là pour la seconde fois !

Le château de la Varia retrouva le son en même temps que l'image. Les grognements, les déchets et les balles du Boss refirent surface avec plus d'énergie qu'à l'accoutumé et ce malgré les températures avoisinant les 32 degrés. Lévi redécouvrit le plaisir avec un brin de masochisme des puissants coups du maître et les trois zozios restant commencèrent à fréquenter assidument la piscine et la plage. Squalo restait drapé dans sa dignité de super stratège bafoué comme dans sa chemise mais surtout peaufinait son plan II, insensible à la dégradation rapide de son environnement.

Il avait revisité les bouquins de bondage masculin, note à lui-même, il ne voyait son enfoiré que dans un bondage léger histoire de pimenter le rapport et puis la mise en scène allait très certainement lui poser des problèmes. Difficile en effet de ligoter le Boss d'une belle corde, il aurait tout à fait le temps de mourir une bonne 10ène de fois avant de l'avoir enroulé ne serait-ce qu'autour d'un biceps. Il lui restait donc les menottes, plus du pays ceci dit et l'exotique chapelet Thai (cadeau de Yamamoto) pendant qu'il serait occupé.

Il en était encore à feuilleter son bouquin, allongé de tout son long sur la chaise longue qu'il fut interrompu par une sauvage attaque. Occupé et concentré, il avait relevé ses cheveux en masse désordonnée retenue par un crayon à papier et remontait sa petite paire de lunettes d'un doigt négligeant de temps en temps quand il levait les yeux au ciel en imaginant les sévices qu'il pourrait imposer à un Xanxus dans l'impossibilité de bouger. Son esprit vif lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devrait pas se retrouver balloté sur l'épaule solide du dit Boss, qu'il ne devrait pas voir les couloirs à cette vitesse et qu'il ne devait pas voler pour la seconde fois en 5 jours dans une pièce qu'il commençait à bien connaître. En gros, le plan II venait de se prendre encore une fois un retour de l'armée adverse dans les dents.

Rebondissant sur le matelas moelleux qu'il avait appris à apprécié pour son exceptionnel qualité, il se releva prestement et commença à hurler tout simplement. Sa chemise qu'il avait ouverte, se pensant seul dans le château, baillait librement laissant sa peau tachetée de marques possessives au regard gourmand et ravi de Xanxus. Vociférant son mécontentement et sa rage, le regard gris-bleuté brûlant d'une flamme de dragon (nota bene : mutation de la flamme du requin en temps d'extrême tension), il crachait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Xanxus ne disait rien admirant le spectacle. La chevelure avait perdu le crayon dans les escaliers et bougeait en cadence avec les gestes bruts et coupants du capitaine.

On est Boss ou on ne l'est pas ! Xanxus était le digne descendant du 9ème quand même, il avait tout simplement obligé Lussuria à espionner pour lui. Il se trouvait donc que sur la table de chevet, on pouvait voir deux paires de menottes, un chapelet Thai, du lubrifiant, un bandeau et une longue corde de 7 mètres. Décorations que ne nota pas Squalo tout occupé à chanter plus puissamment que la Callas son mal de vivre. Aussi tranquillement qu'il l'aurait fait seul, Xanxus commença donc à retirer ses vêtements laissant son bellâtre furieux lui refaire le remake de Gokudera en mode je pète un plomb.

Finissant pas être lassé quand même un peu, il s'approcha sans un mot et stoppa la harangue par un baiser langoureux et long. Divinement long… et qui eut l'énorme avantage de faire taire son braillard pendant plusieurs secondes qu'il mit à profit en laissant pantalon et boxer mourir sur le sol. Nu comme au jour de sa naissance, les plumes rouges sang et turquoises reposant sur son torse… Putain de poésie quand tu nous tiens ! Il laissa les lèvres roses et sauta sur le lit sans oublier de prendre dans l'action les menottes. Il s'assit, les passant autour de ses poignets, il en ferma une au montant gauche du lit et laissa sa main jouer avec l'autre en attendant que « Monsieur le stratège » réagisse.

Bug dans la matrice, bip et le cœur s'arrête, Squalo le regarda stupéfixé et tout cela sans baguette avant de se décider approchant avec méfiance. Xanxus souffla…

— Alors petit poisson, qu'attends-tu ?

— A quoi tu joues enfoiré !

— Je ne joue pas Squal. J'ai viré les déchets, j'ai du temps à te consacrer aujourd'hui.

Oh joie, il le tuait ou le tuait, choix difficile... Superbi prit enfin conscience des objets qui se trouvaient sur la table de chevet, il tiqua quand même un peu en reconnaissant son attirail. Il se décida donc, devant le sourire sarcastique de l'enfoiré qui semblait complètement à l'aise d'être à sa merci, il referma les menottes côté droit. Il vira ses bottes mais garda ses fringues, il y avait quelque chose d'excitant à être habillé devant l'homme nu. Il s'agenouilla, remontant en glissant sur la peau chaude et atteignit les lèvres qu'il décida de redessiner de sa langue avant de prendre possession de la bouche désirée. Xanxus ne dit rien et se prêta au jeu.

Enfin il put marquer cette putain de peau au goût paradisiaque sans être interrompu ou finir lui-même en consommé pour le Boss, sa langue traina lentement de muscles en muscles parfois remplacé par ses dents. Mordillée, excitée, effleurée par ses attentions, elle se vêtit de teintes pourpres et trembla sous des ongles qui la ripaient amoureusement. Xanxus avait fermé les yeux, pas la peine de laisser les mêmes preuves que le prêtre sicilien se voir, sa respiration augmentait aussi sûrement que la tension dans ses reins.

La langue de Squalo jouait maintenant avec ses doigts de pied, sa bouche exécutant ce qu'il pensa à juste titre être sa future torture sur une partie de son anatomie beaucoup plus sensible. Il entrouvrit un œil. Le salop était beau, débraillé comme une garce, se mouvant comme une anguille sur son corps, remontant jusqu'à son sexe qui n'attendait que cela.

— Rhaaa…

La prise fut profonde et la pression dosée avec perfection, putain de requin qui avait décidé de le torturer avec ce rythme lent. Ce n'était pas un squale pour rien, le mouvement fluide, profond et régulier, cette langue terrible glissant savamment sur la peau si douce et cette aspiration, son sexe englouti dans cette chaleur moite et brûlante malmenée par ces massages rencontrant le fond de cette gorge et ces doigts qui l'enserraient avant la délivrance pour recommencer ce manège le faisaient gronder méchamment. Spectateur de son propre plaisir, il voyait les lèvres brillantes, les joues creusées, la salive et son propre fluide se mêler à cet incessant ballet, le regard gris-bleuté le fixait intense, brûlant, dévorant.

— Haaa…

Il pensait enfin la torture terminée quand il sentit l'air sur son corps en surchauffe. Squalo s'était relevé, se pourléchant les lèvres satisfait, les iris troublés par le plaisir qu'il prenait. S'asseyant sur le rebord du montant les jambes largement écartées, sa main ouvrit son pantalon et alla réinventer une chorégraphie sensuelle au rythme de Parla Piu Piano.

Xanxus regarda fasciné cette main qui stoppa alors que le bassin amorçait doucement la danse de la pénétration. Sous le charme du requin qui avait penché sa tête à l'arrière laissant ses cheveux se balancer librement, la main droite caressant son téton, il le vit glisser après quelques minutes de cette exposition indécente sur le matelas et sur le final et une dernière accélération, il se cambra jouissant en râlant son prénom. Squalo remonta sa main et suça lentement ses doigts avant de retomber mollement, sa crinière couvrant le bas ventre de Xanxus qui se déversa dès qu'il sentit les lèvres chaudes et humides se poser sur lui.

— Haaa… enfoiré !

Même le pipe show du coin n'aurait pu lui offrir mieux que son capitaine cette après-midi. La respiration rapide des deux hommes était le seul son de la pièce. Putain de requin mais aucun regret !

De longues minutes de contentement mutuel passèrent dans la douceur des heures chaudes de l'été. C'était parfait, les doigts doux qui jouaient sur le bas ventre de Xanxus de savantes formes faisaient naître de longs frissons qui remontaient jusqu'à sa poitrine, son esprit se refocalisait sous la brûlure d'une bouche gourmande avant de se reperdre dans l'extatique sensation dans lequel son corps baignait.

Si Xanxus avait observé son capitaine au lieu de laisser vagabonder son imagination sur de potentiels moments jouissifs futurs, il aurait peut être pu éviter ce qui se produisit.

En effet, Squal, meilleur stratège de tous les temps qu'est connu la Varia laissait son regard s'attarder sur la table de chevet avant de profiter à nouveau des douceurs du corps alangui sous lui. On aurait pu entendre, si les criquets ne chantaient pas aussi fort, le bruit plus spécifique au fonctionnement de l'esprit. Plan 467 alinéa 8 dans le plan II, que faire ? Ses lèvres remontèrent tranquillement le long du Piavre pour s'attarder à la source et ravir la bouche languide du Boss, il se contorsionna un peu pour aller à tâtons prendre le bandeau sur la tablette avant d'étourdir Xanxus sous un jeu de langue diablement divin et lui ôter la vue. Le râle de plaisir du Boss qui lui parcourut l'échine le fit douter un instant de son plan mais c'était une bataille !

Il continua pendant quelques instants avant de se relever brusquement en hurlant.

— humm… pourquoi tu brailles encore ?

— Rhaa… ça mettait sorti de la tête… tu bouges pas, tu restes comme ça… je reviens vite !

Xanxus sentit le matelas se creuser avant d'entendre la porte claquer laissant un silence des plus prometteurs prendre place. Non… non, non non, pas de trip ridicule n'est-ce pas ! On n'est pas le digne fils du 9ème qui a essayé de buter son père pour rien quand même ! Il donna exactement à son requin 60 secondes pour ramener ses fesses sexy dans la pièce et continuer le boulot commencé. Il commença à gronder à la 27ième seconde. A la 42ième, il grogna, c'est à la 60ième qu'il rugit furieux, il s'était fait baisé !

* * *

><p>De l'autre côté de l'océan, Mammon qui discutait avec Reborn fut interrompu par un coup de téléphone. Alors qu'ils sirotaient un thé tranquillement, le bruit strident du portable qui reprenait Parla Piu Piano, la nouvelle lubie de Squalo qui avait fait de cette chanson mythique l'hymne de la Varia, les stoppa. Reborn sortit une sucette rose haussant son regard vers le ciel.<p>

— Troisième round gagné par Squalo.

— Allez, allez, que va nous dire Bel ?

Il décrocha.

— Mammon, on a un problème, une partie de l'aile ouest du château est explosée. Le Boss n'a jamais été aussi furieux, quand on est revenu de la plage on l'a vu partir rageur, il avait sorti Pesta. Bizarre, il avait une corde enroulée autour de son épaule et un bandeau autour du cou.

— Où est Squalo, Bel ?

— Le seul truc qu'on a récupéré dans les décombres, c'est un morceau de papier. Le capitaine a écrit qu'il avait un rendez avec Dino et qu'il reprendrait la session en rentrant. Ishishi… Dino va devoir être sur ces gardes s'il veut que ses fesses et son manoir n'explosent pas. Il est peut être temps d'accéder à un autre statut, pas sûr que Squalo revienne.

Mammon et Reborn se regardèrent, si Xanxus était parti avec la corde alors le capitaine allait être le même encore longtemps. Mais pour l'heure il était question de rétribution…

* * *

><p>Ciasso<p>

Ha l'été en Italie, c'est fichtrement sympa, vous ne trouvez pas !

shoupi… shoupi…


End file.
